


What Happened In Budapest

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Oops, Other, in her fucking world war 2 bunker, kinda spoilers, like jesus christ leave her alone to kill people teach ballet and sell protection charms, oc-insert, the OC just wants to be a forest cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: Marina Romanov is the best Black - or, rather, Red Widow that the Red Room has ever made. Better than even her mother.But after a mission gone wrong, she becomes much more aware of her past and of what the Red Room truly did to her.Marina Romanov is the best.But she's also entirely aware that she's what happened in Budapest.And if she ever gets out, then that's exactly where she's going.
Relationships: Clint Barton & OC, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Who Was She?

Marina was called into the briefing room - taken from her ballet practice, the nerve! - at precisely five o'clock that afternoon. Exactly one and a half hours from dinner, and exactly five hours from lights out.

She sat down at the glass table quietly, back straight, shoulders back, as she had been taught.

"Red Widow, we have a new assignment for you." Projections were shown on the board. "We will be working with Hydra to bring the Winter Soldier back into our custody. You will break into the Avengers Tower, and, once you have breached it, knock him out. Kill anyone that sees you. Once he is unconscious, a team of Hydra agents will remove him from the scene. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. We're wheels up in fifteen, get your gear."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Marina stood and walked out the door, towards her bunk and towards her suit.

Marina's suit was all black. It was skintight and made of leather, with black combat boots, a black, kevlar leather vest with four extra cartridges - two with bullets, and two with tranquilizer darts. Holsters were adorned on each of her thighs, two with NRS-2 Scouting Knives. If Marina was lucky, she wouldn't need the guns that would come in the other two - an icer, stolen from old SHIELD files that Marina herself had hacked, and a PSS pistol. A VSK-94 was strapped across her back. If Barnes was alone once she found him in the building and was in a place where she could use it, she could simply snipe him.

Plus, there were her gloves. They held Widow's Bites: A weapon she didn't particularly enjoy using, but would if she absolutely had to. In Marina's eyes, they were her mother's. Something to be used by Natalia Romanov, and only her.

Marina buckled on her vest as she walked onto the jet. 

She sat down and buckled herself in, waiting for her handler to arrive so that the plane could take off. She always arrived five minutes early. When the superiors said fifteen, they really meant ten. 

Her handler, a scientist named Dr. Thalia Sokolov, walked onto the jet. To Marina's surprise - though she masked it well -Madame B. followed after Dr. Sokolov, her tight bun and pinched face making her look ten years older than she really was. Though Marina didn't know that - the Red Room had taught her some manners.

Madame B. also looked as though she had never had fun in her life, but Marina thought that was probably true. Marina hadn't either, and she was only sixteen. 

Growing up in the Red Room, however, didn't leave much room for fun. And neither did being at the top of the chain of command they operated with.

The jet took off, and, after nearly ten minutes of tense silence, Madame B. spoke up. "Red Widow, this is the most important mission you will ever go on. Our partnership with Hydra brings us access to much new technology. If we are lucky, we will be able to infiltrate them. You will be essential to that. This mission is of the utmost importance. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Madame B. nodded, and the jet continued to fly.

Marina was dropped onto one of the many buildings by the Avengers Tower. She had never seen taller buildings in her life, but the amount of them made for good hiding spaces.

She ran across the roofs silently, stopping at a building directly to the left of the Tower and hiding behind some sort of energy facility. Marina didn't bother wondering what it was called.

"The AI has been compromised. You have ten minutes."

"Understood."

Quick as a whip, Marina dived onto the roof of Avengers Tower, using the grappling hook hanging at her waist. She smirked, then lowered herself, slowly looking through the Tower's windows, looking for James Barnes.

When she finally found him, he was standing in what looked like a lab. Steve Rogers was standing next to him, and Tony Stark was fiddling with someone on Barnes's metal arm.

"Seven minutes."

Marina nodded, despite knowing that her superiors couldn't see her. Deciding that right then was as good a time as any, she quietly opened the window and dropped to the floor, tossing down a smoke bomb. Glaring through it, she put a tranq through both Stark and Rogers, knocking the former out easily but leaving the latter standing unharmed, if a little woozy. 

Marina huffed to herself, reloading her pistol with her super-human darts and shooting Rogers in the neck. He dropped to the floor and went limp, and Marina smirked.

_Now, Barnes._

She quickly aimed but stopped when she heard a noise. _Oh, well. Guess that's just two more. Hopefully, it's not Thor. That would not go over well._

Marina turned to see two people standing behind her.

"Who are you?"

"The Black Widow."

"Hawkeye."

_Ah, shit._

Two people that she had been taught to hate - Clint Barton, and Natalia Romanov.

Her parents.

Marina Romanov had one rule - do not put a bullet in anyone you are related to by blood, unless they have personally harmed you in any way, shape, or form. That also applied to tranquilizers.

Fortunately for Clint and Natalia, Marina did not consider leaving her with the Red Room to be harming her. She didn't mind where she was too much. They trained her and gave her food and shelter. And they let her dance. What more could she ask for? A hug?

 _Crap._ She bit her lip, electing not to harm her birth parents. She simply but a tranq in Barnes's neck and hauled him over her shoulder, acting as though she couldn't see them.

She didn't get very far, however.

"Who are you?" Natalia demanded, easily putting Marina into a chokehold despite the girl's training.

"None of your business."

"Given that you just attacked a friend of mine, yeah, it is."

Marina judo-flipped her, snarling. "Fine, then. I'm the Red Widow. It's nice to meet you." She huffed. "I have a rule against knocking out anyone I'm biologically related to, so here. I'll just take Barnes and go."

Clint came at her the second time. Marina rolled her eyes, pinning him all too easily. "How'd you get so good?" He asked.

"This is a really important mission, you know. We kinda need Barnes, so if you'll let me just-"

"Fuck no!"

"Christ, woman! Language! There is a child here!" Marina pointed to Clint, and Natalia snorted.

"I'll give you that one."

"Thanks, Mom."

It was the perfect moment. Suddenly, Natasha was frozen, standing stock-still. 

"Call off the team," Marina said, swinging out the window and into the fresh air. "Now isn't a good time."

"And why not?!" A voice barked in her ear.

"Too many people and not enough time. If I had taken out Barton and Romanoff, the others would have come running sooner than the others could get here. And I may be good, the best, even, but even I can't take out a mutant, two gods, a sorcerer, and who knows what else."

Marina was in so much trouble.

But it was worth it.

"They were supposed to be on a mission." Madame B. growled. Marina stayed silent, watching her superior yell at - though she supposed that wasn't the right word, what with how calm she was - one of the top Hydra operatives.

"Our information was incorrect. As your operative said, we will have to try another time."

"How was your information incorrect? Was this an attempt to humiliate the Red Room?"

"No, of course, not. We simply had the wrong information. We had our doubts about our supplier, but we will be speaking to them immediately after this meeting is over."

"Oh, so this happens all the time, then?"

It was rather uncommon for Madame B. to get angry at anyone other than her own agents. Marina found that she quite enjoyed it.

"Red Widow, leave." Madame B. said. "We will continue our discussion after dinner."

Marina nodded and stood, walking silently out of the room.

She joined Madame B. in the briefing room after dinner, just as she had been instructed to.

"Red Widow, why did you not complete your mission?"

"There were too many people in the upper levels of the Tower. I did not have enough time to take out all of them and wait for the capture team without the AI alerting the authorities."

"You did not try."

Marina shook her head. "I did, ma'am. It simply wasn't viable, what with the information being wrong."

"Pretending to fail." Madame B. said. "Sloppy. I trained you better than this, did I not?"

Marina nodded. "You did, ma'am."

"You will have one more chance. We will wait until we are certain that the Avengers are on a mission and there are fewer people. We will not tolerate it if you fail a second time."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

Marina was about to walk out the door, but she stopped. "Ma'am?" She asked.

"What?"

"Who was she?"

"Who was who? Be more specific."

"The woman with the red hair."

Marina already knew who she was. But she wanted to know what Madame B. would say.

"She was Natalia Romanov. She abandoned you."

"Understood."

And Marina walked out the door.


	2. Getting Out

Marina Romanov-Barton decided to use her next mission as an excuse to leave.

Barnes would be going on a mission with Rogers to raid a Hydra base in, hilariously, Miskolc, a city not far from Budapest. Eventually, they would split up, and Marina would, as far as her superiors knew, take the chance and kidnap Barnes.

She would not be doing that.

**Step One: Get on the jet. Act like everything's normal, and wait for your chance.**

Marina stepped onto the plane that would be taking her to Miskolc, strapped herself in. She was dead silent the entire ride.

Marina strapped on her parachute and jumped out. Her superiors would, hopefully, never see her again.

**Step Two: Meet with the Hydra agents that would stationed right outside the entrance to the base.**

Marina greeted the agents with the code words that she had been given. They had a short conversation, and Marina found her way to a tree to hide.

They had seen her. That was good.

**Step Three: Destroy her tracker and comm.**

Marina crushed her tracker and comm in the palm of her hand once she was told that Barnes was in the base. She swung away from the base using her grappling hook. The trees provided adequate cover for her, giving her the ability to get away. She stuck mostly to trees and bushes for cover, finally finding a cave that she could hide in while she waited.

**Step Four: Wait.**

Marina had to wait until night fell for there to be enough darkness for her to leave the small cave. They hadn't found her, thank goodness, but they would be looking.

Which was why she was heading for Budapest.

It was far enough away from Miskolc that they wouldn't think to look there, at least for a while. 1.7 million people lived there, which would make it harder for them to find her, especially in a crowd.

Marina paid for a train ticket in cash that she had pick-pocketed off of someone. She could hang out in the woods for a while and lay low, maybe set up an assassin program.

Marina was antsy for the entire train ride. She had had to steal a suitcase to hide her gear.

Marina finally relaxed a little once she got off the train and into the woods. She looked for another cave, spending the night in it. It was cold, but her gear provided some protection. The next day, Marina set out to find a better place, or at least a sleeping bag.

What she found was much better than a sleeping bag.

Marina had heard tales of abandoned bunkers that had been left to gather dust after the second world war. A few of them Hydra had used, but most had been left to rot when they had been exposed by Rogers, Romanov, and Wilson in 2014.

The bunker that she found was hidden in a tree stump. There was a cot in one corner, a working bathroom (what the hell?), a mini kitchen, and even a desktop set up. There was a small room off the side with a few leftover weapons, and even a Hydra combat suit.

It was perfect.

Marina stuck her gear in the side room, stashing a few smaller weapons around the bunker, and booted up the desktop. She quickly found her way to the dark web and put out an ad for an assassin for hire.

This was going well.

Marina had to pick-pocket more to buy food. With the leftover money, she bought a few spools of yarn. Maybe she could sell stuff that she made. Set up a stall to earn some extra money when she was between gigs.

Life was good. She was good. The Red Room hadn't found her yet, nor had Hydra. She didn't want to see her parents, or the Avengers. She had tried to kidnap one of them, so she was sure they held a grudge.

Sixth months into her stay in Budapest, that plan went out the window.

Marina opened the door to her weapons room the second she heard voices coming from above her. She grabbed a gun that she stolen from a kill in Transylvania (that one had been hard, and Marina was now 90% sure that vampires were real), quickly arming herself as well as she could without stashing too many. If she was taken, she didn't want the place ransacked.

She was out of the room and had hidden it once more just seconds before people began to descend into her bunker.


End file.
